


Protecting and Loving

by cero_ate



Series: Comfort from Strange Places [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, M/M, Reaging, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amora threatens Loki's new dads he has to make a tough choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting and Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pervyficgirl for the betaing

Loki cringed after his daddies had put him to bed. When he slept, SHE came. And he was getting too old to crawl into bed with them anymore. He was almost ten as nearly as they and his brother could figure out. He’d been with them for two years. 

But she came and she wasn’t nice. She was awful, threatening horrible things.

“You can stop this,” she threatened, taloned fingernails tapping his forehead. 

Even Aunt Jan would tell her she was totally overdoing it. Way too much green. Monochromatic was not cool. Her fingernail dug in as he thought that, almost like she could hear him thinking. He winced away from her, trying to run. It never worked. She always followed him, threatening what she would  
do to his daddies. And he knew she was real; he’d seen her fighting Thor and Jan before too. A lot more, now, she always attacking them. Last time Bucky-Daddy had gotten his arm broken. 

He curled up smaller, if he waited it out she’d go away. For once she didn’t chase him and that just scared him even more.

A couple days later she was fighting them again only it was real and not in his dreams, and this time Loki was where he could watch. She held Daddy-Steve aloft, choking him, over a building. She’d drop him and her minions were keeping everyone too busy. Even Uncle Tony was pinned and Uncle Thor. If she dropped him… Loki cried, even though he was way too old to do that anymore. He was ten. He couldn’t stop her though; he could barely control his powers.

“Revert yourself, Loki Odinson!” Amora called, somehow able to find him even though he was too small to see normally. Aunt MJ held him tight, but he broke free of her hand holding him back from them.

“Do you promise to go away?” Loki called, standing where she would be able to see. He didn’t even know what he was promising, let along how he would do it.

“I won’t even drop the precious Captain,” Amora called back.

Loki bit his lip and nodded.

“No! Loki, don’t!” Steve got out before she tightened her grip, and he started to turn pink.

She would kill him! Loki reached deep into himself and yanked. Somehow doing something he didn’t even know he could, screaming as his voice went deep and raw, and his bones shifted in ways they shouldn’t, pushing him bigger and more and harder and he couldn’t stop it once it started. The magic burned so hot and wild He couldn’t stop screaming as everything flowed back, but he didn’t lose what he’d learned. Finally he was panting on the ground as everything spun, and his Daddy’…the Captain Rogers' arms were wrapped around him. He shuddered away. How could he do that? He was Loki again, not his son anymore.

He broke free of Steve’s arms, staring at the mortal. He’d taken Loki in, had held him through nightmares. Maybe he had his answers, but he needed to figure out now how they applied to him.

“Your bedroom is…we’ll keep it the same way,” Steve promised thickly.

Loki nodded brusquely, touched inside but…he knew now he couldn’t take that easy way out. He’d have to fix this himself. Somehow he’d fix himself up and be worthy of his dads' love. He raised his hand and disappeared. Before he did, he felt his other dad's arms wrap around him. Felt the embrace, long after he was gone from them. 

For now. But he knew somehow the two American icons would always have a place for him now. He had a home now. Someplace to start from that was his. Maybe that would make a difference.


End file.
